Pour spout closures of various types have been utilized for a long period of time in combination with various containers for granular products wherein the entire contents of the container are not normally dispensed at one time. Thus, to preserve and protect the remainder of the contents within the container, the closure must be readily capable of assuming an effective reclose position.
Heretofore such closures were beset with one or more of the following shortcomings: (a) they were of costly, complex and/or fragile construction; (b) they could not be readily attached to the container by high speed equipment which was compatible with conventional slitting, slotting and scoring equipment utilized in forming container blanks; (c) the manipulation of the closures by the customer was oftentimes awkward and frustrating; (d) the closures were susceptible to accidental opening; and (e) they embodied an inordinate number of component parts.